The present invention relates generally to a food vessel for a microwave oven. More specifically, the invention relates to a food vessel for instantaneously increasing temperature of a heat element provided on the inner surface thereof so as to cook and brown an expandable food therein without preheating the oven.
While bread, cake, or crackers are generally made by means of an oven, the baking of bread requires a lot of time for preheating the oven in order to increase the temperature in the oven to a desired value which is suitable for baking. In recent years, a household microwave ovens have become popular because of their convenience, safety, and availability. Unlike older types of ovens, microwave ovens tend to heat food from the inside out. Therefore, when bread dough is cooked by means of a microwave oven, it can be heated instantaneously, but the surface of the bread cannot be browned or made crisp. For this reason, a baking and browning method of the expandable food such as bread applicable for microwave ovens is being developed. For example, a film type heating element is available for browning. A package type frozen food using the heating element, for example, a pizza appears on the market. There is however a problem that when the expandable food is baked, only part of the surface thereof comes in contact with the heating element and therefore the surface becomes unevenly browned.
Therefore, a food vessel which facilitates utilization of a microwave oven for baking bread dough and browning it uniformly is sought.